


Fruit

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mpreg!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Month by month of Blaine’s pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit

**The Beginning**

Kurt was exhausted when he walked in from work. As much as he loved his job as a costume designer for Broadway shows the constant barrage of divas complaining about every little thing he did drove him insane. His fingers stung from needle pricks and his head ached as he opened the front door.

“Hi baby,” Blaine practically sang and pulled him into a hug, kissing him sweetly. 

“Hi,” Kurt hugged him back, feeling the stress of the day melting off. “I’m exhausted. How about we just order pizza?”

“No need,” Blaine pulled back, eyes shining. “I just finished cooking dinner.”

Kurt found himself grinning widely at his husband’s odd behavior. Blaine had always been someone who was affectionate but he seemed a little overboard. He took Kurt’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen, one thumb brushing over the back of Kurt’s hand as he shot him sweet smiles. 

“What’s on the menu?” Kurt asked, pulling wine glasses out of the cabinet. 

“None for me please,” Blaine said brightly as he plated the food and placed it on the tiny table. “We have baby back ribs, baby carrots, baby corn and for dessert, baby cupcakes.”

“Sounds good,” Kurt took a seat across from him and noticed the strange look that passed over Blaine’s face. 

“Just good?” Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt nodded, spearing a baby corn. 

“Yeah! An…interesting assortment of food but it looks wonderful,” he smiled at his husband who’s smile faded slightly. “Thank you so much for making it.”

Blaine let out a little huff. “You’re not noticing a theme?”

“…finger foods?” Kurt frowned and Blaine sighed. 

“Try again baby.”

He stared down at his food for a few moments before everything clicked. It felt like he had been struck by lightning and his head snapped up to stare at his widely grinning husband. “Are you pregnant?”

“Yeah,” Blaine’s voice cracked. 

“Oh my God!” Kurt jumped up and pulled Blaine into a fierce hug. “You’re pregnant!”

“I just found out,” he let out a tearful laugh and Kurt kissed him. 

“We’re having a baby!” Kurt laughed, jumping with Blaine in a circle. 

“We’re going to be daddies!”

**First Month - The Size of a Poppy Seed**

“We can’t have half the things in this house.”

Kurt glanced up from where he was putting away groceries. “What?”

“Sushi? Soft cheese? Cold cuts? Wine?” Blaine raised an eyebrow, holding up the items like they were poisonous. “Do you know what these can do to a baby?”

“No…what?” Kurt frowned and Blaine hesitated. 

“Well…I don’t actually know but it isn’t good,” he huffed. “It needs to go.”

Kurt hesitated, not wanting to make Blaine upset. “But, I want to eat it too.”

For a moment, he thought Blaine would explode. His eyes flashed and his posture stiffened before he sighed. “I know…it’s just that I want to eat everything and I can’t.”

“How about you go sit and I’ll fix you a snack,” Kurt kissed him on the cheek and Blaine rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t think I don’t know you’re just going to stuff all that sushi in your face.”

**Second Month - The Size of a Grape**

Kurt had never seen anything more miserable in his entire life 

Blaine was curled up on the couch, staring blankly at the television. His glasses were askew on his face and he was dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. One arm was loosely wrapped around a trashcan and the other was listlessly picking at the crackers. 

“This little monster is killing me,” he groaned and Kurt smiled, handing him a cup of tea. 

“It’s just morning sickness.”

“It’s three in the afternoon,” hazy eyes looked up and Kurt fought the smile on his face. “I’m just never going to eat again. I’m dying. This is the end. It’s over.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Kurt knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment he said it. 

Blaine’s eyes narrowed and he struggled to push himself up onto his elbow. The moment he was upright, his face went slack and paled before he leaned over the trashcan and threw up the crackers he had managed to choke down. 

“Oh honey,” Kurt rubbed his back. “Let it out.”

“Screw you.”

**Third Month - The Size of a Lime**

In hindsight, giving Carole perfume for a gift when they went to visit wasn’t a good idea.

Kurt was so excited about going home. He hadn’t seen his parents since the wedding and Thanksgiving seemed like the perfect excuse to share the news. They had a clean bill of health from their doctor and the sonogram was framed and hidden in Kurt’s suitcase. The moment they walked in, Burt snagged Blaine and pulled him aside to talk about the Buckeyes.

“You treat me so well,” Carole kissed him on the cheek and spritzed a bit of the perfume on. 

“You deserve it,” he kissed her on the cheek. 

“Okay! It’s been decided that Blaine and I are going to the next Buckeyes game,” Burt clapped him on the back and Blaine beamed. “It’s so good to have you boys home.”

“I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks,” Carole pulled Blaine into a hug and all hell broke loose.

Blaine’s body surged a little and he gagged before stumbling back, hands up. His entire body shuddered and he put a hand over his mouth. “Oh God. Oh God.”

Without another word, he turned and sprinted into the bathroom. In the shocked silence that followed, they could only hear violent retching. Carole let out a gasp and pressed her hands against her mouth, eyes wide. 

“Is he pregnant?”

“Surprise?” Kurt winced as she let out a shriek. They heard the toilet flush and Blaine walked out, looking sheepish. 

“Apparently we can add perfume to the list of things that make me barf,” he mumbled. “Sorry Carole.”

Carole just shrieked and pulled him in for a hug. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh as Burt grinned at him with tears in his eyes. 

**Forth Month - The Size of an Avocado**

“Hi, do you have chicken alfredo?” 

Kurt paused in the middle of eating his sandwich and glanced up at his husband. “Honey, you just finished your pizza.”

“I know but I really, really want chicken alfredo,” Blaine grinned at the waitress charmingly as she tried to keep a straight face. “Oooh! Can you get me a piece of key lime pie?”

“We don’t have key lime pie sir,” she said and he scowled. “But we do have a great selection of desserts. Would you like to see a menu?”

Blaine let out a long sigh and shook his head. “No…just get me everything with lime, mint or caramel.”

The waitress nodded quickly and scribbled something down on her notepad. “And the chicken alfredo?”

“Yes please!” Blaine smiled brightly. “Oh…did you want anything Kurt?”

Kurt blinked at him a few times before shaking his head. “No…I’ll just steal a bit of the hundred desserts you just ordered.”

“Get your own,” Blaine said, eyes dark. 

Where did his husband go and where did this human garbage disposal come from? 

**Fifth Month - The Size of a Banana**

Blaine was a small guy so it wasn’t much of a surprise that he just ballooned. 

Kurt absolutely loved it. He loved seeing his husband walked around carrying their child in him. He loved how beautiful and confident Blaine looked, proud of his growing body. He loved to touch his belly and know that his child was just right there.

Apparently everyone else in the world liked doing that too.

“How far along are you?” A woman with horribly bleached hair asked at the grocery store and Blaine beamed. 

“Five months,” he smiled at Kurt. “It’s our first.”

“Oh my goodness! I just can’t help myself!” She shrieked as she placed her hand on his stomach. Blaine’s smile instantly fell and he flinched backwards, his mouth a firm line.

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Oh please, I just love babies!” She gushed, reaching forward again and Blaine’s face hardened. 

“And I’d rather not be touched by a complete stranger after I told them to stop,” he snapped back and Kurt felt almost like he didn’t recognize him.

She huffed and stormed away and Kurt was left staring at a glaring Blaine. Finally, Blaine let out a huff and linked their fingers together. “Ugh. Hormones are making me a jerk. Let’s go get ice cream.”

“You’re not a jerk,” Kurt kissed him. “Tell bitches who try to touch you anything you want.”

**Sixth Month - The Size of a Cantaloupe**

“I’m. So. Fat.”

Kurt knew this would happen eventually. The day Blaine couldn’t button his pants he burst into tears and sobbed for a good hour as Kurt ran out to buy him maternity jeans. Since then he had been moody, complaining constantly of the pains and aches. Honestly, Kurt would give anything to take some of the discomfort from his husband but all he could do was sit by and try his best to make it better. 

It was worth it for moments. His face had softened from his almost constant scowl when he offered to rub his feet. Blaine was dressed in Superman pajama bottoms a sweatshirt pulled tightly over his stomach, eyes closed. 

“You look fantastic,” Kurt smiled and pressed a little harder into his foot, making him groan. 

“You have to say that. It was in our vows,” Blaine cracked an eye open and smiled at him. “This is my ‘for worse’.”

“Shut up,” Kurt laughed, squeezing his foot. 

Blaine let out a sharp gasp and surged forward, hands flying to his stomach and his eyes snapping open. He looked so startled and panicked that Kurt felt a sudden surge of fear choke him. 

“What?” He gasped and Blaine let out a breathless laugh. 

“Feel,” he grabbed Kurt’s hand and placed it on his stomach, a wide grin spreading across his face.

For a moment, Kurt didn’t feel anything. Then, there was a very slight flutter against his hand and his breath caught in his throat. “Kicking?”

“That’s our baby,” Blaine had tears flashing in his eyes. 

**Seventh Month - The Size of an Eggplant**

“So…I’ve been having these dreams,” Blaine said softly as Kurt drifted awake.

“What kind of dreams?” Kurt asked sleepily, splaying his hands across his stomach and kissing the back of Blaine’s neck. Blaine let out a hum and snuggled back against his husband. 

“I read once in a book that pregnancies can cause crazy, crazy dreams,” Blaine sighed, covering his hands with his own. “This one had Ryan Gosling in it.”

“Ryan Gosling huh?” Kurt smiled, eyes still closed. 

“And Channing Tatum,” Blaine stretched his feet out. 

“Doing what?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine’s teasing smirk. 

**Eighth Month - The Size of a Squash**

“I don’t like this yellow anymore,” Blaine said thoughtfully and Santana let out a groan, glaring at Kurt. 

It had been hard enough to convince Santana and Rachel to help him paint the nursery; it was nearly impossible to keep them here with Blaine changing the color every three minutes. He would stand in the side of the room, hands on the small of his back. 

“It’s the one you liked,” she growled out through gritted teeth.

“I’m thinking we need to step away from golden yellow and go more to daffodil yellow,” he squinted at the walls. 

“It’s a baby!” Rachel suddenly exploded. “It doesn’t know what yellow is!”

“Don’t yell at me!” Kurt could hear the tears building in Blaine’s voice. 

“Honey,” Kurt jumped between them, wanting to defuse the situation. “Maybe you’re a little hormonal.”

It was like seeing a car crash happen and not to be able to do anything about it. Blaine’s face hardened, his eyes narrowed and he straightened his posture. He could hear Santana and Rachel whispering behind him but he couldn’t look away. 

“Excuse me?”

“I…”

“I get it, I’m the crazy pregnant person,” Blaine waved his hands in the air. “I’m hormonal and hungry and all that. So funny.”

Kurt took a few steps forward and took his face in his hands. “Stop. You’re beautiful and perfect and amazing. You’re so strong for going through all this and I love you. We will paint this room whatever color you want.”

“Really?” Blaine’s eyes were wet. 

“Really,” Kurt kissed his forehead. 

“You’re the best,” Blaine pressed their foreheads together. “I’m going to go take a nap. I can’t wait to see the room.”

He walked away and Santana snorted out a laugh. “Kurt, you’re so whipped. I can’t imagine what you’re going to be like when that kid gets here.”

**Ninth Month - The Size of a Watermelon**

Kurt liked to think that he had a pretty healthy sex drive. He and Blaine had always enjoyed a good sex life but this was ridiculous. 

“Honey,” he lightly wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled Blaine hand out of his pajama pants. “Can’t we just…go to sleep?”

“Or, we can have some fun,” once he would have been beyond turned on by the sly tone in his voice but now he was just exhausted. “Come on, just let me jerk you off.”

“All you’ll get is a little white flag,” Kurt groaned and turned to face him. “We’ve had sex like ten times every day for a week.”

Blaine flopped back on his back and sighed, rubbing his hand over his stomach. “I have never been this horny in my life. It’s all I can think about and then I feel disgusting because I know I look disgusting. I’m either sleeping or horny and I’m going insane.” 

Maybe the insanity of the moment caught up with him because Kurt burst into laughter. After a few seconds, Blaine laughed as well and soon they were twisted together and giggling, tears in their eyes. This pregnancy had been a whirlwind of emotions and sometimes all they could do was laugh through the craziness.

“Oh!” Blaine stopped laughing abruptly.

“What?” Kurt chuckled, a wide grin on his face. 

“My water just broke.” 

**Happy Birthday**

“He’s beautiful,” Kurt rested his head on top of Blaine’s as they stared down at their tiny son in his arms. “Like, he could be on diaper boxes.”

“Russell Hummel-Anderson does sound like a model name,” Blaine whispered back. 

“Or a doctor,” Kurt rubbed his thumb along Russell’s arm. “Or a lawyer, or a poet, or a baker.”

“We’ll love you no matter what you are,” Blaine cooed to their son and Kurt laughed quietly, pressing his mouth to the top of Blaine’s head. “You’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by bumbleblainebzzzz: I want you to write a long Klaine mpreg fic that covers all of the pregnancy. I absolutely love your stories (:


End file.
